Wireless Love
by MissBlack62442
Summary: Percy Weasley can't take it anymore. His guilt has been pestering him for too long. So he takes a decision that will probably be the stupidest thing he's ever done. Or the best. PERCYXAUDREY
1. Prologue

** A/N : **Here's my first multi-chaptered fic. I've always been fascinated about Percy. And then he married Audrey. I've always wondered how they met.. So, naturally I wrote a fic about it. :D

**Disclaimer :** I am not J. K. Rowling, nor will I morph into her during the course of this fic, therefore this disclaimer applies for all future chapters.

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**Prologue**

Percy Weasley had always felt like the odd one.

Isolated.

Left out.

Bill had been a Head Boy and Prefect too, but everyone thought he was cool, Percy included.

Charlie was cool too, even if some considered him mental for running behind dragons.

Fred and George had, of course, been the height of all coolness with their pranks and jokes.

Ron was Harry's faithful sidekick and had helped him out of many tricky situations.

And even Ginny, little Ginny was popular.

It was Percy who was uptight. Percy was the law-abiding one.  
The _uncool _one.

It was Percy who had stormed out on all the Weasleys when Voldemort had come back.  
Not that he didn't regret it.

It was Percy who didn't return even when there had been definite proof that Voldemort was back.  
Not that he didn't want to.

Nothing had changed after the Battle. All the Weasleys, being the large-hearted specimens they are, were treating him normally. But it didn't matter.

It didn't ease the guilt inside him.

The guilt of walking out on his family. The guilt of not coming back when had the chance. The guilt of making his mother cry. The guilt of _Fred._

And that's why on that day, the 30th of June to be precise, Percy made a decision.

A decision that was probably the craziest thing he had ever done.

"I'm going to work in the Muggle world."

* * *

** A/N : **Yeah, that's it. Sorry for the short chappie, I'll make up for it in the future chapters, promise! R&R!


	2. The Announcement

**A/N :** Here's the very first chappie! Also, it's the 30th of June _1999. _One year after the war. The Weasleys are yet to recover from the ghastliness of the war, but some scars are gradually healing. Also, I'm sorry for all the Fred mentions, it's just that I hated him dying :( Poor Georgie!

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**The Announcement**

Breakfast at the Weasleys on the morning of the day Percy made THE decision went perfectly normal. Harry and Hermione were over today. Fleur, who hadn't been allowed to return to Shell Cottage by an ecstatic Mrs. Weasley after the birth of Victoire, was there too. In fact, Percy noted, the entire Weasley family including the extended family, save for Bill and Charlie were there. Bill was at work, and Charlie had rushed off to Romania last week after rumors of a new species of dragon being discovered were circulating.

Percy rolled his eyes. Charlie was so gullible when it came to dragons.

It _was_ George who told him about the dragons after all.

Percy glanced up at his brother, who was eating his toast with a perfectly innocent expression on his face. He glanced up at Percy, catching him staring and grinned. Percy smiled back. He knew that George would never get over losing Fred, but it was nice to know that he was coming to terms with it. At least, he was back to pranking people.

The thought of Fred wiped the smile of his face. He stared at his eggs, lost in thought. He had planned to make the announcement at breakfast. He glanced at his mum, who was now recommending something pink to Fleur.

"Hey, what happened, Perce? You look lost." He glanced at Ginny. _Why - why not now? Yeah, I'll tell Gin._

"I - I was thinking -" _No, not strong enough _" - I mean, I've decided to take up a job in the muggle world. Yeah," he added, somewhat lamely.

He looked at Ginny's face, which was emotionless.

_Yeah. Go Percy. Totally nailed the announcement dude._

His mentally reprimanding himself for using the word dude was punctuated by Ginny's shriek of laughter. "You're serious, Perce? You, work as a muggle?" she spluttered between peals of laughter.

_Rather slow on the uptake, aren't you, Gin? _

"Yeah," he said, rather sheepishly.

Ginny was laughing again.

"What happened Ginny?" Harry asked. Well, obviously any good boyfriend would notice if their girlfriend had suddenly become a laughing hyena. _He's definitely a keeper, Gin._

"Percy - Percy - thinks he wants to work in the mugg- mugg- muggle world."

Great now everyone was watching him.

Percy felt himself go red.

"Perce, is that true?" _Yeah mum, it is. I was never one for jokes, remember? Not April fooling you._ "I mean, I know you're a bit desperate, but honey, why?"

"MUM! I am not desperate. I just don't wanna go to the Ministry anymore."

"But, Percy, honestly, _muggles?_ I mean mate, I'm sure Honeydukes would have you." _Thanks, Georgie. Comforting to know that you think my last hope is a sweetshop._

"Maybe you caan be denty-whatsits like 'Mione's parents."

"Ron, the term is _dentists_. And I don't think Percy would fancy fending to other people's teeth much." _Yet again, Hermione had understood him like no one else. _"But, what will you do in the muggle world Percy? I know you're the only one here who can actually say _telephone _and I know you took N.E.W.T level Muggle Studies, but honestly, I don't think you'll, ah, _fit in."_

_You tell me about fitting in. Been trying to do that since I was five._

"Why did you want to do it Perce?" Percy looked up at Harry. He had never called him Perce before. Hell, Harry hadn't even talked to him in days. Not that he cared. He most definitely didn't care.

But his question. He couldn't answer it. He did NOT want to return to the Ministry. But there were other options after all, then why did the muggle world lure him?

"I don't know, I just wanna, I guess?" he said finally, somewhat lamely, looking straight at Harry.

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched upwards. Percy blushed again, but was saved from saying anything by Hermione.

"What are you gonna do anyway?" _Ten points to Hermione for being so freaking logical. Thanks Hermione._

Percy was brought up short again. "Uh... um, I'm sure I'll get a, I mean, uh -" he paused to listen to Celestina Warbeck crooning at the top of her voice from their rickety old radio.

His face was triumphant.

He had found what he could do.

"I'm gonna be on the radio. The muggle radio. Like her," he added, grimacing.

This profound announcement was followed by an even more profound silence.

It was George who finally spoke.

"Goddamnit Perce," he said smiling, "You can bloody do what you like. Even be on the muggle radio. Just don't sing. Please," he added, mock-pleadingly.

Yes. This was definitely the craziest thing Percy Weasley had ever done.

* * *

**A/N : **First chappie, y'all! To be clear, I don't think it's actually mentioned whether Perce took N.E.W.T level Muggle Studies, more of an improvisation on my part. Also, I wanted to know whether 'radio' is British. British readers (if there are any) correct me if I'm wrong please! R&R!


	3. With Love, From Mike

A/N** :** Second chapter! Thank you _midnight0sun95, claypottery12, SolelyReader _and_ AnAppleCalledJerry_ for following! I hope this chapter's well, up to your expectations..

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**With Love, From Mike**

Percy Weasley woke up, sunlight dazzling his eyes. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the clock.

_9 A.M._

He grumbled knowing that he would have to get up anyway. Not that he liked it.

He glared at the creature that had dared to disrupt his slumber - a gray, tennis-ball shaped owl.

He immediately knew who that letter was from.

Percy sighed, walking up to the window, letting Pig in and smoothing out the dozen-th letter from his mother in a week.

_Mothers._

Okay, maybe it was ah, _reckless _of him to pack his bags right after _the_ announcement (_Percy still loved referring to it like that_) and make another announcement _(Part 2 this time!) _that he was moving to the muggle world at that very instant.

The reactions were predictable of course. Fleur shrieked and jabbered something in French _(though Percy thought that had more to do with the fact that Victoire had just burped all of her food on her. Ew.)_, His Mum tried to laugh it off as a joke while valiantly looking at her husband as though for condolences while the latter was staring at Percy with pride gleaming on his face (_Typical Dad_) Ron had mumbled something that sounded like "Good on you mate" while Hermione had stared at him like he had mutated two heads or something (_Thanks Hermione)_ Ginny meanwhile tried to disguise her laugh as a hacking cough - failing miserably - and having Harry glare at her._ Oh well, someone cared about him here at least. _George wasn't so subtle - he too was laughing.. "Oi Perce, you try to hard to be funny," he had said. Percy scowled at the memory.

He read through his mother's letter.. It was the same old.. he pictured her face in amusement.

_"Honey, don't eat anything the nasty muggle strangers give you."  
__"Percy, darling, always brush your teeth if you eat any sweets."  
"Honey, Moody did have a point when he told us about the whole wand - buttocks_ _thing. Be careful where you stick it."_  
_"Always__ colour code your underwear in a separate_ _drawer."_

Okay, maybe the last one wasn't _that_ common.

But still..

He glanced at his watch.. Half - past nine.. It was nearly 10.. _The Breakfast Show with Mike O'Flaherty _would be on soon.

Percy sighed again.

He glanced at his messy, dinghy little rented flat in the suburbs of muggle London.  
The owner had been a batty old cow who wanted to get the flat off her hands and Percy had been, as she put it, "The Perfect Young Man for renting the flat off her hands."

Of course, with magic on his side, Percy wouldn't have any trouble getting anything.  
Not that he used any magic. Nope. He definitely didn't use magic. That much.

Okay, maybe he used it a little bit.. But Percy was definitely not ready to "magic" himself a job...  
...Yet.

Which was why Percy was waiting for Mike O'Flaherty to come on.  
This muggle RJ (_which meant Radio Jockey, oh, Percy did know his stuff._) was offering a fan, one privileged fan to become a part-time RJ along with himself. Which was what he wanted.

For the past 3 days, Percy had thought of answers about muggles had their celebrities and singers and everything. He'd ring up Hermione whenever this happened _(through the mobile fellytone which Harry gave him) _and even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was rolling her eyes and smiling fondly whenever she answered trivia questions about The Beatles (_What a stupid name for a band! Though their music was pretty good, he had to admit) _or whatever crazy questions O'Flaherty came up with.

And today, if he answered, he'd have answered four questions correctly (_he was relying heavily on Hermione here!) _, one short of his goal of five after which (hopefully) Mike would select him for a crash course in RJ - ing. Although, he was petrified of what would happen if he was selected, he did want to become an RJ. He still didn't know why, but now the idea had grasped him completely - he couldn't think of himself doing anything else.

He was going to be an RJ. And no one and nothing would stop him.

* * *

He had showered, dressed and was now leaning back in his easy chair (the old cow did have a great taste in furniture) holding the radio he purchased in his hand with something close to reverence.

The now-familiar jingle rang through the room.

Percy, now impatient, waited for Mike's cheery voice to erupt from the radio.

After spending quarter of an hour debating and discussing useless shit (who cared if that _plain_ burst anyway!) Mike finally announced the contest.

"Yeah, now to the part you're waiting for folks," - _You tell me, _thought Percy wryly - " Yeah, the daily _You too can R-Jay!_ question. Okay, today, folks, I have some very important news. My boss - ahem - unfortunately isn't of the same opinion in the matter of conducting a workshop for promising RJs," he paused, sounding distasteful, "and although he is just as _enthusiastic _to let promising RJs join, he just don't have the cash folks! Although, the ol' devil has allowed any two promising RJ to enter as a part-time _FANTASY _jockey. Yes, you heard me folks, _fantasy. _Apparently, that's the new trend amongst you guys these days. Well, what I'm trying to say is that the competition has changed now.. Yeah folks, if you dedicated fans are willing to side with us even though we've changed the whole competition drastically - is that you guys have to write a short fantasy story about 200 words long. And this is how we're gonna select 2 of you. Two of you _only._ Don't worry," he added when Percy was at his breaking point (from JOY!), "You're past efforts shan't be in vain. In case of a tie, we'll select you on basis of your previous perfomance. Good Luck and Happy Writing!" he concluded, letting a song from The Beatles play.

Percy turned off the radio, ecstatic.

A fantasy story?

This was going to be too. Bloody. Easy.

He smiled to himself as he picked up his eagle - feather quill (_he would never get used to 'pens')_ and picked up a piece of plain paper.

"_A Tale Of Three Brothers."_

Well, he was glad he bought his copy of Beedle the Bard in any case.

* * *

**A/N : **R&R!


	4. Meeting Audrey Williams

**A/N : **Here's the third chapter! Felt like posting one soon, so.. Also, thanks to all the people I've mentioned in the previous chapter (again) AND thank you _NaniiLovegood, natalie1668 _and _rain ravinlin _for favouriting and following! This chapter's the one in which Percy (finally) meets Audrey! Hope it's up to scratch, then...

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**Meeting Audrey Williams **

Percy would never get used to muggle mail.

Owls were_ so _much better.

But as some wise guy whose name Percy couldn't think of said, _Desperate times called for desperate measures._

Which was why on that pleasant Sunday morning, Percy was found sticking his face to the window of his still-messy rented flat.

_Well, he wasn't going to pace near the mailbox, was he?_

No, he wasn't _that _desperate...  
...Yet.

Percy didn't know why he was fussed really. Come on, _The Tale of the Three Brothers _was a wizarding classic! There was NO way in which he wouldn't win.

Was there?

Catching Miss Nosy next-door staring, he scowled at her, and consoled himself.

_COME ON! Mum thinks I'll win too.  
_Big relief.  
_And muggle fantasy is SO cliché._  
You'll never know... There might be some excellent muggle writers out there. Or other crazy wizards like you. One of the two, anyway.  
_There's no way in hell I'm gonna lose to a filthy muggle!  
_Yeah, Don't let dad hear you say that.  
_Ooh. Good Point. He'd probably skin me alive or something._

Percy's mental tirade was interrupted by a bell announcing the arrival of the mailman on his bicycle. Percy rushed to the yard, smiled at the poor chap (who had nearly been frightened to death by his arrival) and said in one breath, "_DOYOUHAVEANYMAILFORME?_"

Normally, he would have felt bad for the man, but Percy was just too damn excited to care. He snatched the letter from the mailman's hands with childlike enthusiasm and snapped at him to go away, which the muggle was only too happy to oblige. Miss Nosy was watching again but Perce simply didn't give a damn. He opened the letter eagerly to find... _a letter from the batty ol' landlady._

Percy's heart slumped. He threw away the letter that said something about the plumbing needing to be fixed or something.. He wasn't selected after all.

He had been so sure...

_WHY._

Miss Nosy, on the other hand, was walking up to Percy. She came up to him. She was a middle-aged woman with salt-and-pepper hair that was set in rigid curls. She walked straight up to Percy and smiled. She picked up the letter, dusted it and showed Percy how it was actually.. two letters. Percy let out a silent scream of joy and the woman said, "You might wanna check under your letters the next time hun," she paused, "Good luck with O'Flaherty then!"

Percy smiled at her now retreating back. He had definitely learned to not judge a book by its cover. That and to check how many letters he threw away.

He resisted the urge to whoop.

He had achieved something.

He was _selected._

* * *

Percy was so happy. His job started on Tuesday and it was a weekly job. He picked up his quill and parchment and scribbled a note home.

He made himself some eggs and toast and ate happily contemplating whether _Terrific Tuesdays_ or _Thunderbolt Tuesdays_ would be a better name..

* * *

Percy could not believe his family sometimes.

"I still can't believe you did this," he said, staring at his fireplace, which was currently filled with emerald flames and George's head.

"Oh don't be such a prat, Perce," George grinned, "Mate, I gotta go, Mum won't let me have you all to myself.. Anyway, Congrats Perce! I always knew you could do it."

Percy grinned at him and for a second, the flames were empty, but were quickly replaced by the beaming face of Molly Weasley.

"Percy! You've won! I'm so proud of you! I -" she was cut short by his dad's voice which was mumbling something. "Oh, _Arthur_! Five more minutes please.. Oh okay," she turned to Percy, annoyed. "Your dad says we can't hold the connection for much longer on your, er, _muggle_ house. I'll put the rest of it in a letter. You are eating well, dear? You look quite peaky. Is it the muggle food? YES ARTHUR I KNOW! Okay bye hun and _watch what you eat."_

Percy sighed at the now empty fireplace. His family was eccentric.

Though he wouldn't have it any other way.

He took out Mike's letter he had, er, thrown away in the morning, smoothed it out and re-read it,

_Regards Percy Weasley! _

_I just wanted to tell you that your story was bloody brilliant and that you're one of the two people selected for the coveted post of FANTASY RJ! You start in two days. Your schedule shall be an hour from 9 A.M to 10 A.M, weekly. I'd appreciate if you could arrive an hour early at the studio, about 8 or so, so that I can just give you a quick crash course on what you have to do._

_Congratulations!_

_Mike O'Flaherty,_  
_RJ, Rubix Records._

Two People... Percy hadn't given the second person much thought. He wondered who it was... he'd find out on Tuesday anyway..

* * *

Tuesday FINALLY came.

Percy woke up at seven (which was unusual) and hummed tonelessly as he dumped some milk and cereal in a bowl.

He showered, and then realised he didn't know what to _wear._

Percy wasn't a teenage girl but he did care about making the right impression.

He picked out the only muggle clothes he owned - a pair of jeans, a red hoodie and a black T-Shirt. With the Weird Sisters logo. (_Definitely NOT! H__e didn't even like them AND this wasn't muggle clothing!_)

Having no other choice, he decided to go with the hoodie.

He looked like an idiot.

Sighing, he picked up his horn-rimmed glasses, jammed them on his face, dried his hair.

It was only 7:30.

_Half an hour to practise what to say in awkward situations that may or may not happen.  
_

* * *

At 8 A.M, Percy apparated to a wood - that he had spotted the previous day - near the studio.

He pushed the door in vain for about 10 seconds, after which he noticed the PULL sign.

_Ah._

He pulled the door open, flushing at his folly.

A cheery man greeted him.

"You must be Percy? Ah yes I thought so... Yes, Miss Williams is already here.. I'm Mike, by the way," he said, extending a hand and grinning.

Mike O'Flaherty was blonde and skinny. He had blue eyes and a very wide smile. Percy took his hand, grinning and shook it.

"Yes, yes, now come along, Miss Williams is seated in that room. I'll be over there in a sec... need to have a word with the boss," he said, indicating a door with a jerk of his thumb.

Percy nodded, and made his way for the room.

The Rubix Records Studio was very colourful.

Percy made his way to the room through a corridor - this was colorful too.

He looked at the newspaper cuttings about the studio stuck here and there.

He reached the room, _pulled _the door open, and entered a room full of mismatched chairs placed here and there.

On one of the chairs was seated a very pretty twenty something. She turned around and stood up when Percy came in and smiled at him.

"Are you the second RJ?" she asked.

"Yeah," Percy said, smiling at her. She had short and straight black hair and silvery-grey eyes. "I'm Percy. Percy Weasley," he said, introducing himself.

"I'm Audrey Williams," she said, "Don't you love writing? I was so relieved when they stopped asking all those questions about the Beatles!"

"I know right! I was sick of asking my brother's girlfriend.. I think she got tired of it too," he added, chuckling.

Audrey giggled. She sat down, and beckoned him to do the same.

"I've always been fascinated with fantasy since I was younger. Dragons, mermaids, witches, oh, how I wish all of it were real." She sighed, and thankfully did not notice Percy's smirk. She continued, "I've always wanted to be an RJ. Enough on me, what about you? Which part of London are you from?"

_Shit._

"Um, I'm from, yeah, I'm from Ottery St. Catchpole," he said, thankful for how the Burrow was located conveniently next to a muggle village.

"Oh, from, Devon? I actually have a second cousi-"

"But I don't live there anymore, " Percy said quickly, cutting her short. "I live near Birmingham now."

"Oh, do you? I live there too.. Such a co-incidence! Say, do you live near the Police Booth?"

"No, my house comes right after it. There's a right turn to a lane, you see."

"Oh, well..."

Percy hated awkward silences. He cast around for something to say, but Audrey got there first.

"So, it's our first session today.. What shall we do it about? I mean, like what kind of fantasy?"

"Well, I was thinking, kind of, like, a boy defeating - I mean a boy wizard defeating a dragon using his broomstick.. kind of.."

"Tell me in detail, it sounds awesome!"

Percy launched into detail about Harry's escape from the Horntail during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Audrey listened very attentively.

"That-that's impressive! Whoa, when he just grabbed the egg and won! Wow, did you think of that all by yourself?"

Percy just smiled.

* * *

Mike arrived a few minutes later.

"So, you know what you're gonna do.. a weekly programme about fantasy - you know, dragons, mermaids, unicorns and all shit that doesn't exist..."

Percy rolled his eyes discreetly. _Muggles._

"As I was saying, I want the both of you to be here punctually. Much like today, yeah? I don't think it'll be a problem, you two seem responsible," he grinned, "Yeah, and I want the both of you to speak as clear as possible. And also, as creatively - Today will be a _test _run. We'll see if our audience accepts you, okay? Now, grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria if you want to, and meet me in the recording studio - it's right next to the cafeteria - in twenty minutes, kay?"

Percy and Audrey nodded.

* * *

5 minutes to go for 9, and Mike finished with how to handle the equipment.

Percy could only imagine the look on his Dad's face if he saw where he was now.

The recording studio was filled with muggle equipment of all kinds imaginable.

Percy seated himself on one of the revolving chairs next to Audrey, who grinned at him.

He grinned back, stomach lurching with nerves.

She squeezed his hand. "It's gonna be okay, Percy," she whispered, looking straight in his eyes.

"Good Luck," Mike mouthed, giving them a double thumbs-up and grinning.

Percy smiled back, picked up the _headphones, _and placed them on his head like Mike showed them to.

It was rather uncomfortable at first, but he got used to it after a couple of minutes.

Audrey and Mike had also donned headphones. Mike smiled and gave both of them a tiny wink, flicked on a switch, adjusted the mike (_Haha, Mike adjusted his Mike) _on his headphones, and spoke into it.

"G'morning everyone! It's Mike here.. I know what you're thinking, _Did I oversleep?_ Don't worry folks, it's 9 A.M on the clock, and you don't have to bear an extra hour with me.. I'm here to announce our two new RJs.. Percy Weasley and Audrey Williams.. I'm gonna hand it over to you two now.."

And thus, Percy's first ever "RJ-ing" session began.

* * *

"Say, Audrey," Percy began, after their session was up. It had gone well, and Mike said he was positive that this would be a hit because of Percy's story. What would he do without Harry?

"Say Audrey," he repeated, "Do you know any good mug - er - I mean, casual clothing stores?"

"Sure," smiled Audrey, "In fact there's this one..."

* * *

**A/N :** That was the third chapter then, I made it a wee bit longer than I usually do... Audrey's blood status is never mentioned, right? Also, Perce in a red hoodie :') R&R!


	5. Are we friends now?

**A/N :** Here's the fourth chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and followed (_LindsayC173, ginnyandharryluvr _AND _einseveight_) Also, just noticed how Audrey's gonna have the same intials after marriage (according to this fic) THAT WAS NOT PLANNED :D Anyway, this chapter's gonna be the progress that Percy and Audrey make in their, er, relationship. Hope you like it!

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**Are we friends now?**

It was the third week, Percy reflected, as he pulled out one of the muggle shirts Audrey had selected for him while they went shopping.

Audrey. She was pretty good company to hang out with and they had gone to many places together. From getting a sundae at Audrey's favourite shop to picking out shirts for Percy, they had met up frequently outside the radio station.

Percy sighed as he read his notes for the story of the day. The show was a huge hit. The audience (and Audrey) loved the stories that he came up with, usually the adventures of the trio or wizarding classes. Although it wasn't all Percy either. Audrey had some pretty good stories to her credit too.. like the one with the mermaid, the king and a witch. Though Percy found the wicked witch stereotype overrated, it was a pretty swell story.

Audrey was a very nice person. She was beautiful when she smiled. Percy got along better with her than Mike, who under his informal demeanor was a professional person.

He remembered the sundae shop incident..

Were they friends now?

* * *

**(****The sundae incident)**

Audrey _texted _Percy (_he was still getting use to the concept_) asking if he wanted to meet up to get a sundae (_You could just call it ice cream, you know_) at her favourite shop.

Well, it did involve ice cream.

He texted back an affirmative reply (_He remembered to press the send button this time_) and received yet another text giving the address of the parlour and saying that she'd be there in about 20 minutes.

Percy glanced at the address, decided he'd take a taxi - Hermione explained the concept yesterday - and had a quick shower before dressing up and sprinting down to the yard and the Main road.

He signalled a taxi to stop, leaned over to the driver - who had a very strong Scottish accent - and asked him (politely) if he could take him to the parlour. The driver grunted a yes and Percy got in the cab.

10 minutes of failed small talk later, they reached the parlour. Percy passed the man some muggle money (which had gotten from Gringotts after asking them to convert a few Galleons George lent him) and looked around for the shop.

He found the shop - and Audrey, who was standing right outside. He waved at her and she waved back, smiling.

She was wearing a white top and jeans and had tied her hair back into a ponytail. She beckoned for him to follow her as they both made their way into the parlour. Audrey found an empty table and she and Percy went over there.

They had barely started talking about ideas for the next week's story when a waiter with a very elaborate mustache interrupted. He seemed to know Audrey for he turned to her and asked - in a very fake French accent - if she'd have the usual. Audrey nodded, taking a sip of the water the waiter had brought for them. He turned to Percy for his order. He looked at the menu and picked what seemed like the least dangerous option.

10 minutes of sundae - eating later, the talk turned to their families. Audrey was very interested in all the siblings Percy had. But then, so was everyone else.

"It must be fun," she said thickly swallowing a spoonful of sundae (mint with choco-nuts and strawberries), 'to have so many siblings. I'm an only child and it's terribly lonely. I guess I was enough for Mum and Dad," she added, smiling.

Percy chuckled and swallowed a spoonful of his own sundae (strawberry with chocolate sauce and nuts) shrugging. "I dunno," he said, "It must be fun looking at it that way, but to be honest it's a bit tiring to share everything you own. And, all those expectations to live up to. And we do have our fights," he swallowed, "but we make up at the end anyway," he finished, feeling a lump near his throat. He could see that fateful day when he yelled at his dad now. He remembered Fred. The lump grew.

"Percy," Audrey whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," he whispered back, not sure why,"it just brought back some memories. I dunno," he added, not sure why he was pouring his heart out to Audrey, "My brother died. And I had just made up with him after this estrangement with my family. It's like, some sort of cruel irony. Just after I made up with him. I -" he stopped, feeling tears glaze his eyes, "I always feel guilty for his death even though I know I couldn't have done anything," he added, painfully.

There was a silence.

"I'm so sorry," Audrey said, "I hope you get over your brother's loss. But I don't think you should feel guilty. You're a great guy, Percy, and you must have done what you did for the best. I mean, my cousin, who I was particularly fond of, died last month. She always wanted to be an RJ. She didn't get her chance, so I tried for it. And it's pretty great," she finished, smiling a sad smile.

"I shouldn't have told you about Fred. I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else," Percy insisted, not wanting to make Audrey feel bad too.

"Okay," she said, "Let's talk about that story then!"

"Here goes a story that I thought of," he began, smiling, "On a Halloween this one year, a full-grown mountain troll attacked a magical school..."

* * *

**(Back to the Present then)**

He hadn't been this close to a girl other than Ginny since Penelope. And they had started off as friends too..

Percy shook his head. She didn't even know about magic. About _his _world.

But were they friends now?

* * *

**(Random convo)**

"Audrey, why are you so interested in fantasy?"

"I knew you'd ask that question someday, Percy. Everyone does. It's just - I dunno, I just love fantasy and I've had this pull towards it since I was a kid. And my dad and I, we'd read and pretend to be all kinds of magical creatures. It bugged my mum. She'd talk about managing _two_ kids all the time. She was very fond of us though."

"Wow, that's sweet."

"Percy," _hesitant pause _"I know you don't like to discuss it, but why'd you have that whole fight with your dad and everything? I know you wouldn't have done so if you weren't absolutely sure, but.."

_A very pregnant pause._

"Audrey, as much as I hate saying this, I can't answer that question honestly, so another day, maybe? I'm sorry.."

"That's okay. Hey, did you finish 'Pride and the Prejudice' yet?"

"Yeah, I have. I liked it. Thanks for lending it to me."

The thing Percy liked most about Audrey was the fact that she never pressed on something.

* * *

**(The present)**

Friends had sundaes together.  
_They did too._

Friends lent things to one another.  
_She lent him that book._

Friends talked and spent a lot of time together.  
_They did that._

Friends did their shopping together.  
_Check._

Friends knew everything about each other.  
_She was a muggle who knew absolutely nothing about magic.  
_

* * *

Percy arrived just in time at the studio. He saw Audrey, who was already seated in her seat and had her headphones on. She waved at him and he waved back, grinning.

He took his seat, donning his own earphones and glanced at Mike, who nodded at him.

He adjusted his mike.

"Percy Weasley here and welcome to the _Fantasy-tic Tuesday!_ Beautiful day folks, beautiful. Just the perfect flying weather for a hippogriff, who co-incidentally, is our Beast of the Week. Now, the hippogriff..."

* * *

The show was over and Percy made time to yell a hasty goodbye to Mike before sprinting to catch up with Audrey.

"Hey," he began, "Great show today, eh? _(He sucked at small talk) _Anyway, I was wondering if, if -" he took a deep breath, "_areyoumyfriend?_"

Audrey smiled too knowingly for Percy's liking.

"I dunno Percy," she began, "we hang out a lot, talk a lot and even go shopping, I mean, how CAN we be friends?"

She moved towards the door.

Percy glanced at her retreating back.

She still didn't know what _he was._

He couldn't tell her. The Ministry'd get him.

"WAIT! Audrey, I was just fooling around. I mean, of course we're friends... really good friends..."

* * *

**A/N :** THAT WAS THE FOURTH CHAPTER! I have no idea why I typed that in caps. Percy's obsession with the whole friend thing might be a bit weird, but I kinda think it's adorbs :3 Anyway, I don't think there are many humourus incidents here on account of me reading SO many dark and depressing fics lately... On a completely different note, look out for a chapter, I'll probably update soon... So, keep your eyes peeled, and R&R!


	6. Height, Fate & Middle Names!

**A/N : **Okay, so I took a wee bit longer to update than I normally do.. but, I had exams, so y'know.. :( But, anyway, the response to that last chapter was FANTASTIC! I mean, wowzies, 5 reviews on one chapter! (Thanks to _ginnyandharryluvr, Diddleymaz, LindsayC173, einseveight, kittyhawk09!) _Also, thank you_ OurQueenJKR_ for favouriting, and thank you _Diddleymaz_ for following, AND also thanks to everyone I've mentioned previously... I hope that's it... On with the story then! By the way, it's been a few weeks since the previous chapter and Audrey and Percy's "friendship" has progressed greatly... Check out for yourself!

* * *

_Wireless Love_  
**  
Height, Fate and Middle Names**

Percy Weasley didn't believe in Fate.

Karma.

Destiny.

Nope.

All of those things were made to explain the messed-up situations that human beings oh-so-foolishly end up in.

But that Thursday, that particular Thursday, Percy couldn't help rethink his belief.

That situation was _too_ messed-up.

On a completely different note, Percy was tall. Just a random fact... completely irrelevant.

* * *

It was a perfectly beautiful Thursday morning.  
The perfect morning for a day at an amusement park.

And co-incidentally, that was exactly what Percy was planning to do.  
Or to phrase it better, what Audrey planned that they could do.  
She had decided to take Percy for an outing to a "great" amusement park.

And so that beautiful Thursday morning found this particular redhead stuffing a water bottle and a bag of crisps into a century-old rucksack he, er, found in the house.

He had sent a text (_He was getting quite good at it_) to Hermione saying where he was going. He couldn't _stand _ another floo encounter (or cell-phone conversation for that matter) where George kept dropping unsubtle hints about him and Audrey.

So, at 9:05, he arrived outside the ol' sundae shop to find Audrey there. She had let her hair loose, and was wearing a blue sundress. She smiled and waved.

"Nice job being fashionably late, real subtle you know."

Percy smirked. "I do my best."

She laughed.

"C'mon diva, the bus arrives in 10 minutes."

The bus came precisely 10 minutes later. _Punctuality, much?_

It was a double-decker.

Percy got on reluctantly, wondering whether muggle buses were as uncomfortable as the Knight Bus.

Well, he'd find out, now..

* * *

The muggle bus was quite comfortable, in fact. Granted, it wasn't as fast as the Knight Bus, but at least you didn't feel like throwing up at every turn.

Audrey sighed, punctuating Percy's mental praise of muggle transport.

"I'm bored,' she said, "let's play something.. hmm, how about I ask you questions, and you answer honestly.. me first, _what's your middle name?"_

"You planned that, didn't you?" Percy accused her, smiling a bit at her would-be-innocent expression "Fine, my middle name is Ignatius."

"Ignatius?" she asked, incredulous.

"Don't giggle now, I never said I liked it. Now tell me yours," Percy pressed.

"Ann. Audrey Ann Williams," she said, almost professionally, all traces of a giggle gone.

"That's better. Now, young Ann, -"

"Shut up, _Ignatius."_

"Touché."

"I always win."

"Not so fast, Annie dear, it's my turn. Tell me, um, yeah, What's your favourite colour?"

"Did you just call me Annie, Ig?"

"Minor detail, answer the question, now."

"My favourite colour is blue. It's so, um, _blue._ I don't see why you want to know that, though."

"Well, I have blue eyes.. and anyway, it's been said you can say a lot about a person by knowing their favourite colour.."

"Oh yeah? What did you find out about me then?"

"That you think blue is _blue."_

"I ran out of adjectives, kay? Could've happened to anyone.. even you, Ig."

"I thought we were over the middle names thing."

"We were.. but Ignatius is _such _a lovely name.. I can't help but use it."

"Wait till you hear my brother Ron's, it's Bilius."

She laughed.

"You're parents have a knack for weird names, don't they? Sorry, no offense."

"None taken. And yeah, I guess so.. it's more of the fact the all our uncles have weird names.."

"What are your parent's names? Are they, er, _unusual?"_

"I caught that innuendo, mind. My mum's name is Molly and my dad's is Arthur."

"Molly and Arthur. Oh, that does have a ring to it.. Unlike my parents. My mum, on the other hand is Lucy while my dad's a George. Lucy and George."

"Cool."

"That wasn't an innuendo, was it?"

"Maybe."

"Hmph, anyway, can I take your turn? Please?"

"Wha- oh the game! Yeah sure, I already know everything about you considering I know your favourite colour."

"Damn it. I shouldn't have disclosed that bout of personal information to you."

"Too late."

"Shut up.. anyway, what I wanted to know is, do gingers really _have _souls?"

"Is it bad that I expected that question?"

"You're not answering!"

"I think I do have a soul... I mean I do feel bad around Dementors."

"Dementors?"

_Oh shit._

"Yeah dementors... they're um, my new idea! Yeah, for the show! You know for the Beast of the Week segment."

"Cool... What do they do?"

"They guard this wizard prison, Azkaban.. and they suck your soul..."

And for the rest of the journey, Percy shared a bag of crisps and a whole lot of information about them Dementors...

He really couldn't have more slip-ups.

* * *

They reached the amusement park in about 10 minutes after that.

The park was, of course, aptly named _Adventure Thrillz_. With a z. _Muggles.__  
_

It was sweltering hot. Percy unzipped his rucksack and grabbed his water bottle out for a sip of water.

Audrey noticed. "Nervous are we?" she smirked.

"Oh please, danger is my middle name."

"I thought it was Ignatius."

"Oh Mer- heavens, not that again."

_Not another slip-up._

She smiled mischievously. "Shall we?" she asked, indicating the entrance.

"Oh, be my guest."

They got two tickets, which they both paid for,and got in.

The park was, for the lack of a better word, _big_.

And crowded.

_Very_ crowded.

Percy looked all around, mouth slightly agape. Audrey seemed disconcerted with the sudden spurt of people everywhere.

They looked around, and Audrey pointed at what had to be the BIGGEST roller-coaster Percy had ever seen.

And he thought the pictures 'Mione sent him were bad.

"I wanna go there, Percy!"

He was resigned to the worst.

"Fine, but can we grab a bite to eat first?"

"Okay! Wanna get some hot dogs?"

Percy nodded, trying not to look disgusted and hoping to Merlin that the "Hot-dogs" weren't as bad as their name..

* * *

Maybe hot-dogs weren't that bad, Percy reflected finishing his fifth hot-dog.

"Hungry, are you?" Audrey smiled.

"Starving," Percy nodded.

Stomach full with the in-expertly named muggle food, they made their way to the roller coaster, chatting about ideas for Tuesday.

Percy idly surveyed the crowd. His eyes fell on a young woman whose back was turned to him. She had long curly hair.

She looked oddly familiar, for some reason.

And when she turned, allowing Percy to catch a glimpse of her profile, he knew why.

_Penelope._

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Percy was so excited._

_He was finally a prefect. He'd wanted this for so long. All that hard work, taking down History of Magic notes while everyone was sleeping, everything had paid off._

_He fingered his badge nervously for about the hundredth time that day, as he waited in the Prefects' Compartment for the Head Boy and Girl to arrive for his very first prefect meeting._

_Someone walked in, but it wasn't either of the Head students. It was a girl, presumably a fellow prefect. Percy thought he had seen her a couple of times in Arithmancy. She was a Ravenclaw. She was also very pretty. She tucked a loose strand of her long, curly hair behind her ear and smiled at him._

_"Weasley, right?"_

_Percy nodded, not wanting to have a conversation right now.  
__The girl, however, had other ideas. "I've heard all about your family. It's one of the oldest pureblood families, isn't it?" she nodded knowledgeably, "I'm muggleborn and I researched all the pureblood families, it's so fascinating! I mean, I've read about your family, so brave of them to go the unorthodox way!"  
_

_Percy stared. She grinned widely.  
"Hey we're both prefects, right? Who knows, we might be patrolling together! Therefore," she said cheekily, "we should be friends, y'know, on account of being probable patrol partners."  
__  
Percy couldn't help it. He nodded, grinning, wondering what else crazy things happened to prefects._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

Penelope Clearwater.

His ex-girlfriend.

Oh, bloody hell.

* * *

**_(Another Flashback)  
_  
**_"PENNY!"_

_"Perce, it's over."_

_"I got that, but why Penny, why..?"_

_"I can't Perce, this won't work out anymore."_

_"But -"_

_"No Percy, it's OVER. I can't do this. You're too opinionated about everything. You have your whole future planned ahead, and I don't. Sometimes, you've just got to, y'know, sit down and smell the roses. I'm sorry."_

_"You're breaking up with me because I want to work in the Ministry?"_

_"No, oh, Percy, you wouldn't understand, I'm sorry. Bye."_

_"Then make me understand. Penny? Penny? PENELOPE?"_

_**(END)**_

* * *

Percy quickly turned the other way, but he was too late.

She spotted him.

Penelope was now striding towards him. "Percy?" she asked disbelievingly, "Percy Weasley?"

Audrey looked curiously at her, and then at Percy.

Percy couldn't meet her eye for some reason. So he looked straight at Penelope. Feigning a smile, he smiled and waved, "Penelope! So happy to see you!"

"It's been ages, hasn't it? I knew I could recognise those curls anywhere, though. So, what brings you to Mugg-"

Percy's eyes widened. He shook his head fervently behind Audrey. He took his wand out of his back pocket and mimed breaking it while pointing at Audrey the whole time.

Penelope got the point. Her eyebrows shot right up. And then her expression cleared, and she continued the conversation, looking curiously at Audrey the whole time. Audrey was looking at the both of them, as though for an explanation. Percy hastily stuffed his wand back into his jeans.

"So Audrey," Penelope began, after all the introductions had been made, "how did you come along Percy here?"

"We're colleagues," Audrey answered, "Didn't you hear us on the wireless? Check out next Tuesday, we're that Fantasy Show duo."

Audrey's eyebrows had now shot up so high that Percy thought it'd be a miracle if they ever came down.

"Forgive me, but I never saw you as an RJ type, Percy," she said.

"Neither did I," he replied. Audrey smirked.

"Anyway, I think I really ought to go -" Percy tried not to look too happy, "Write to me when you've got the time, Perce! Nice meeting you, Audrey.. Well, bye then!"

* * *

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Wha-who?"

"Penelope," Audrey elaborated, "Was she your ex?"

"How on earth did you know?"

"Your face was so red, I couldn't see your hair."

"Witty."

"I try. Now, tell me more about Penelope, go on."

"We, um, were prefects together at school, and um, we -"

"Aw, you're all red again!"

"Hmph."

"I'm sorry, continue the high school love story."

"She asked me out."

"Whoa."

"I know."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Audrey spoke.

"Let's go on the roller coaster then."

"Are you sure you'll be allowed?"

"I'm not THAT short."

"Yes, you are."

"Are you hoping I will be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a_ chicken._"

"I am not! I laugh in the face of danger! Ha! It's my -"

"- middle name, I know.. Percy "DANGER" Ignatius Weasley."

"Ew."

"How about we stop this conversation and go get tickets?"

"Fine."

* * *

Trying hard not to think of Penelope or all the hot-dogs he ate, Percy got on the front of the roller coaster.

Yes, she had to sit in the front seats.

Praying to Merlin, and all other ancient wizards, Percy grabbed the safety bar.

Audrey noticed.

"What happened _darling_?" she said, causing Percy to scowl at her, "this too bad for Percy "Danger" Weasley?"

He stuck his tongue out at her.

She smirked, getting on herself.

A strange whirring noise came from what seemed to be inside the roller coaster.

They started to go up a steep track with tantalizing slowness.

And then the drop.

Abandoning all pretense, Percy yelled.

At least he had a manly scream.

"MERLIN!"

Audrey (and none of the muggles) thankfully didn't notice.

But Percy did not, quite frankly, give a _shit, _right now.

* * *

After the ride (which had been too long for Percy's liking) Audrey suggested they go for a magic show.

She thankfully didn't notice the amusement etched on his face as they got in..

* * *

The magic show was, for want of a better word, _laaaame._

Percy saw through all his tricks at once (and pointed them out a fair few times).

Muggles were SO easily convinced.

* * *

A good 2 hours later, Percy was on the bus home with Audrey. They reminisced at length about all those rides they had gone on.

"The Whooper."

"Oh yeah, won't forget that one for some time. The Big 5."

"That was BIG, man. The Rock 'n' Roll."

"I'm still queasy from that one."

"I know."

And they both reflected the truth of that statement for a few minutes.

Percy finally spoke up.

"Thanks a lot," he said sincerely, "for this. For all of this. I mean, I never thought I'd make such a good friend from a crazy idea - y'know, the RJ-ing."

Audrey looked at him, blankly.

And then she giggled.

"What?" asked Percy, completely thwarted by her reaction.

"Nothing, I thought I was supposed to be the girl."

"Oh, shut up, Aud."

"What did you just call me?"

Percy's eyes shone.

"Nothing, _Aud._"

* * *

They reached the sundae-shop bus-stop.

"Hey, I'll walk you home?" Percy offered.

Audrey's eyebrows rose, but she smiled all the same.

"Proving your masculinity?"

"Oh, _Aud._"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Kay, Aud."

"I give up."

"You do that, Aud."

Audrey glared at him and then smiled.

"C'mon, let's go, Red."

"Excuse me?"

"I said c'mon, _red._"

"Revenge much?"

* * *

They reached Audrey's flat.

"This is me. C'min?"

"Okay."

They shared a mug of hot chocolate in silence for a while.

"I meant that y'know," Percy said abruptly, "what I said on the bus. Thank you."

"I know," Audrey smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.

* * *

A couple of minutes after that, Percy decide to leave.

He thanked Audrey for the hot chocolate and was just about to leave.

"Bye Aud."

"Bye Red," she replied and hugged him.

It was a brief hug and they broke apart a few seconds later.

"Dammit, you're tall," she grinned.

"That was random."

"I know, just a random fact... completely irrelevant."

* * *

**A/N : **Wasn't that a long chapter :P I won't be updating soon, BTW, so don't expect anything... Also, I was watching TBBT while writing this chappie "_Penny, Penny, Penny" _:D.. R&R!


	7. Falling with a THUMP

**A/N :** Here's the next chapter. (featuring new-and-improved Audrey's POV!) Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favourited and followed! Another 5 reviews! YAY! :D (_Titania's Assistant, AnAppleCalledJerry, Dawn Elliot, Diddleymaz_, _LindsayC173_ AND _MissAleatory_!) On a completely random note, AVPSY WAS AMAZING! I mean, wow. Like, all my feels. It really is over now... :'( But the story isn't, so read on...

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**Falling with a THUMP.**

Percy looked into the mirror surveying himself for the show.

A good three months had passed since he started living in the muggle world, but Percy still wasn't used to some things.

Like the peculiar food habits (Hot dogs, indeed!), their sports (Bungee Jumping! Audrey, why?) and all the other weird things they got into.

That being said, Percy liked living here. In the muggle world, that is.

He pulled out his wand and surveyed it. It wasn't as clean as it used to be, because Percy didn't get enough time to polish it anymore.

He lightly wiped it on his jeans, sighing. He muttered a quick spell to dry his wet hair.

He turned on the spot, focusing on those woods near the studio, as he disapparated into nothingness..

* * *

He walked into the recording studio.

He spotted Audrey. She had braided her short hair into a messy plait.

Percy frowned. He did not like her hair that way. It was so much better when she let it loose, and a stray strand fell in her face, and her eyes flickered with annoyance, as she pushed it off her face. Oh yes, he liked it better that way.

_OH MERLIN. Did he just comment on Audrey's hair? And what was with that frighteningly accurate description of her "hair-fixing" habits! Oh Merlin, hair fixing. He just said that. Mentally, that too!_

She spotted him and waved at him, beaming.

He waved back, immensely grateful for the fact that Audrey couldn't perform legilimency.

* * *

Audrey looked at Percy. She had hated that hoodie from the day she met him.

It clashed SO horribly with his hair.

On the other hand, that blue shirt he wore last week really brought out his eyes so well. Those eyes which were bluer that bluest of oceans. That blue really was her favourite colour.

She had been so right when she chose that for him.

Audrey looked away quickly. He didn't notice her, thank goodness.

She flushed.

_Since when did she complain about a bloke's clothing sense? And compliment his eyes. At the same time. Mentally that too!_

She turned around and tried to grin without looking to flustered.

He was waving back, and she suddenly felt relieved that he couldn't read minds like the people whose stories he told her about..

* * *

_She was beautiful when she scrunched up her nose whenever she was annoyed,_ Percy mused in-between the show, watching his fellow DJ talk animatedly about something.

_She was beautiful when she argued with him (They did disagree occasionally) so passionately that you could see the fire in her eyes._

_She was beautiful when she ate chocolate and would get it all over her face._

_And then she'd ask him why he was giggling._

_But she was a Muggle._

He was interrupted in his thoughts by none other than Audrey who was asking his opinion on something.

"Er.."

* * *

_He was.. interesting, _Audrey supposed when Percy was narrating yet another brilliant story of his creation.

_He certainly was different from other blokes she knew._

_He did understand her passion for fantasy more than most blokes anyway..._

But she'd barely known him for a few months.

He turned to her and winked. Audrey felt a sudden jolt in her stomach.

"I let one of the ol' favourites play," he said waving his hand vaguely, "Y'know, Hey Jade, or whatever it's called."

She smiled. "Hey Jude, Percy, _Jude._"

Yes he wasn't like other blokes, she realized, smiling back..

* * *

They both walked out of the studio a little while later, immersed in their own thoughts.

Audrey judged they had sufficient silent communication just then.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she offered.

He was quiet for a while.

He looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Electrifying- ly blue.

And suddenly, Audrey knew why blue was her favourite colour.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Percy mimicked.

"Hey, I asked you first!"

"Fine," he said, "I- I- er, I, um, _IDON'TLIKEYOURHAIRINPLAITS."_

"What?"

"I said, I don't like your hair in that plait of yours," he said, in a very small voice, going red.

_Oh wasn't he adorable?_

She reprimanded herself for thinking that almost instantly.

"You don't?" she said, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I- I- mean you still look great but, but um I-I- "

She smiled at him.

And then walked away.

She could hear him sprinting behind her.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE THINKING YET," he yelled after her.

She turned, winked and in a single sweeping movement removed the hairband holding her hair together.

She patted her now-loose hair into place, and looked at him.

"See you around."

And as she left the now-dumbfounded Percy to go, Audrey knew she wasn't imagining that jolt in her stomach again...

* * *

**A/N :** _They were falling in love, falling in love... DANGER! _Aaand, that's that relatively short chapter done! I haven't made Percy too OOC, have I? Hope not... Also hoping that this chapter isn't too rushed... R&R ALL OF YOU PLEASE!


	8. Surprise!

**A/N : **Hello READERS! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to _RadeonPotter, LindsayC173,Diddleymaz_ for favouriting/ following/ reviewing! Also, I've decided that there's going to be about 19-20 chapters (incl. prologue and epilogue) I'm also thinking of updating like on a weekly basis or something? What d'you think? Also, one more question, should I tweak the summary a bit? I mean I think it's pretty lame... Tell me what you think! Any-who, true to the chapter name, this one has a lot of surprises in, won't say no more... read on to find out..

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**Surprise!**

Audrey Williams LOVED surprises. From those little surprise parties her dad used to throw for her when she was little to the surprise parties _she_ threw for her dad when she was old enough, Audrey loved all kinds of surprises. She loved receiving them and she LOVED giving them.

So on a certain Wednesday in a moderately cold September, she decided that she would surprise Percy Weasley (_And tried hard not to think of those damn jolts again_)...

She didn't, however, expect the surprise he had in store for her...

* * *

Audrey thought the plan was perfect.. She had his address, he wouldn't be expecting her, he told her that he never locked the house while he was in... yes, PERFECT!

She approached the building that Percy had described as his apartment and creeped upstairs.

She saw Percy, but she also saw something else.

She blinked a few times.

And then, she felt quite faint.

For Percy Weasley was conversing with a _head - _a human head with straight hair, falling past its shoulders - that was nodding at him and making muffled sounds, through his fireplace, which was filled with a weird sort of emerald-green flame.

She couldn't contain her gasp of surprise.

* * *

Percy Weasley sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dad really shouldn't be doing this," he said, facing his sister's head as he peered into his fireplace.

"Relax, Percy," said Ginny, rolling her eyes, "C'mon, we _have _ done it before."

"I know, I'm just nervous."

"Yeah, Perce, kinda gathered that already."

"Oh, shut up."

Ginny Weasley grinned broadly at him, and he couldn't help but grin back.

"So, Perce, how's the girlfriend?"

"Audrey's NOT my girlfriend."

She chuckled. "You're not fooling anyone, Percy," she teased.

Percy opened his mouth to argue, but the sight of Ginny's eyes bulging out in evident surprise stopped him.

And then, as suddenly as it had changed, her expression cleared, and she was smirking at Percy in a way that made him feel exceptionally nervous.

"Look Percy, it's your girlfriend."

And a gasp of surprise right behind him, confirmed the fact.

Percy wheeled around on his _wheeley_ chair - as he called it - and looked at her with an expression of shock that mirrored the one on her face.

"Percy, you - her - face - fire - what the actual - PERCY WHAT IS HAPPENING?" she managed to splutter, a maniac look on her face.

Yet another thing Percy liked about Audrey was the fact that she never lost her head in a crisis.

Percy looked at her.

He sighed deeply.

He took out his wand, a fine one at that - Alder with dragon core, 11 and a half inches, surprisingly swishy.

He stared at it for a few moments.

He exhaled again.

He stared again - not at the wand, but at her.

She was looking at him with a sort of defiance, one eyebrow raised, in demand of an explanation.

He dropped his gaze.

He muttered an apology so soft to his sneakers, that Audrey almost didn't hear it.

He chanced a glance at her again.

She was looking at him as though waiting for a reaction - some action from him.

He pointed his wand at Audrey, to cause her and Ginny to gasp.

"I'm sorry," he said more clearly, and then he yelled a word in a language she didn't recognise.

All Audrey saw before she hit the ground was a flash of red light.

"You stunned her!" a voice shrieked from behind him.

He wheeled around on his chair. Hermione's head had replaced Ginny's in the flames.

She spoke in what Percy decided was the bossiest tone she had ever used.

"Percy, you've got to tell her! I mean, you and I, we both know, that she will find out somehow!"

"I know Hermione, but I can't."

"And why in the name of Merlin not?"

'It's not right. Letting her know this way, I mean. it's just not right."

Hermione's expression softened.

"I know she'll come to know, yeah, but honestly, I wanna be the one who tells her."

"But what are you gonna do now, Perce?" asked Hermione.

Percy's expression sort of weirdly changed.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds. She appeared to be doing some quick thinking.

"No," she said finally, in a strained voice. "No, Percy, Merlin no! Not _Obliviate_!"

Percy just stared into the flames, wondering...

* * *

**A/N : **And that's done! Sorry for the short chapter.. PM / Review about the summary thing! R&R!


	9. Obliviate

**A/N : **Well, I didn't intend to make that last chapter end in a cliffie but it certainly seems so.. :P Thank you for reviewing _LindsayC173, Diddleymaz _and _einseveight_! Also, thanks a ton _Blackbeltprincess _for following! One more review for 20! Here's the next part, then...

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**Obliviate**

It was well-known that Hermione Granger was extremely short-tempered.

However, Percy had never truly acknowledged the fact until today.

"Percy! She is supposed to be your _friend_! She. Has. A. Right. To. Know."

Percy winced. And then gathering every bit of strength he had, he shouted at her.

"I KNOW HERMIONE! I KNOW, OKAY? And it's not like you're making it any easier."

And for once, Hermione was silent. She looked rather taken aback.

"Percy," she began more carefully, "Percy, she is going to find out some way or the other. And won't - won't telling her now be the best?"

"No, Hermione, I don't want her to find out like this, why don't you understand? I don't want her to think I was hiding it from her. Okay, maybe I was," he added when Hermione's eyebrows rose, "but I don't want to her to think I didn't want to tell her, because honestly I meant to. Trust me," he added when Hermione looked skeptical again.

"And think of how much trouble dad would be in," he finished, gesturing at the emerald-green flames surrounding her head. _Quite a lame excuse, Perce, _he told himself, but Hermione certainly didn't think so. She bit her lip and Percy could see he had gotten her convinced. _Merlin he'd never understand her._

"Oh, all right," she said rather huffily. "But you've got to tell her at the next possible chance, fine?"

Percy nodded. Giving her a small smile, he extracted his wand from the back pocket of his jeans. He pointed it at Audrey and chanced a glance at Hermione, expecting a word of encouragement. However, Hermione had turned a deadly pale - noticeable even though she was currently just a fiery emerald-green head. She appeared to have just realised something. Percy dropped his wand to look at her. Her eyes moved from Audrey's stunned body to Percy and to the wand in his hand and she turned paler - if possible.

He caught Hermione a questioning look and she obliged.

"Percy," she began faux-calmly, "You are aware you attacked a muggle in a muggle part of London?"

"Yes," Percy said slowly, not catching on.

"Percy, muggle - muggle London - attack. _Think._"

Percy stared at her blankly for a few seconds.

And then it hit him.

"_The International Statue of Secrecy!_" he exclaimed, horrified, "MERLIN'S BEARD! I am - am going to get a trial. Oh damn damn damn damn."

Hermione looked at him, apprehensive.

"Maybe we could write to Kingsley," she said, referring to the Minister for Magic, "He'd probably understand."

"Yeah, of course he would," Percy retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm, "_Dear Kingsley, So sorry to bother you, but I just attacked a muggle. Yeah. Would you let me off pretty please? I'll give you cookies! _It's not funny," he added, when Hermione giggled.

"Okay.. but I'm still saying it's a good idea. I mean, we'll write to him, sure, but not like that," she added wincing, "In a slightly more formal way, I reckon," she added, turning, and Percy knew she'd gone to get parchment and quills. And he was proven right when she turned to face him, sucking absent-mindedly on a quill's end.

"_Dear.. King.. sley..." _she began, eyeing, what undoubtedly was, a piece of parchment (_Though the fire didn't show it). _And then she stopped. She stared blankly at the parchment that Percy couldn't see for a few moments. And then, she faced him. "You're right," she said, "Too hard." Percy heard the distinctive crumpling of a parchment.

Percy looked at her.

"D'you mind getting Dad for me?"

She nodded with the faintest smile, and Percy found himself staring blankly at a patch of flames dancing...

* * *

Mr. Weasley's face appeared in the flames about in another five minutes.

He straightened those glasses that so resembled his son's.

"Percy, Ginny's told us what happened and Hermione's told us about the little International Statue glitch," he said professionally.

Percy groaned.

He looked at his dad and was bewildered to find him smiling.

"You haven't had any owls yet, have you?" his father asked, serious once again.

"No."

"Well, it is strange why the Ministry hasn't sent any letters yet.."

Percy swore he saw Mr. Weasley's mouth twitching as he said that.

It was strange that the Ministry hadn't sent a warning. Percy had noticed that.

But the way in which his father was behaving was weirder.

But just then a hoarse voice Percy recognised to be George's, yelled, "Just tell him Dad! Bring a bloke out of his misery!"

Percy stared at him blankly.

The voice yelled again. "All right I'll tell the prat then!"

Mr. Weasley grinned.

Percy stared.

And then for the second time, Percy found himself staring into the patch of flames crackling in the silence..

* * *

George Weasley's head appeared in the flames, proving Percy right as to whom that hoarse voice belonged to.

He shot Percy a severe look.

"Percy you prat, did you _really _think you could survive in the muggle world without magic? You great insolent fool, did you think we'd allow you to do that? Hell Perce, Dad and 'Mione here actually wrote a letter to the Minister asking to let you off if you did magic. Y'know, contacts and all...I wasn't too willing," he trailed off, as though he was hopeful that his brother might get a trial, "but anyway, the Ministry is not gonna get you, so stop looking as though someone died. I mean, we got you, bro," he finished, smirking.

Percy stared. He realised why his dad was smirking _and _why Hermione had been smiling.

He kept staring at George, who was trying his best not to laugh.

And then he started yelling at him.

"YOU ALL DID ALL THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU BLOODY TELL ME! MERLIN, WHAT OTHER PLANS DO YOU HAVE BEHIND YOUR BACKS? I SWEAR- YOU- PLAN- MINISTRY- AUDREY-"

"Percy -"

"AND - AND - YOU'RE RUBBING IT IN MY FACE -"

"Perce -"

"AND AUDREY'S LYING THERE -"

"PERCY, LISTEN!"

That shut him up.

"Seriously mate, we saved you! MERLIN Perce, we saved you. From. A. Trial."

"Doesn't stop you from being gits."

George smiled.

"Goddamnit Perce, you just don't wanna admit we fooled you," he said too smugly for Percy's liking.

"Whatever," he smiled back.

"All right, Gratitude accepted, now kick that beauty up, and let's _obliviate_ her."

Percy glared at him.

His family was eccentric.

* * *

"_Rennervate."  
_  
Audrey got up, puzzled and she looked around to find Percy Weasley of all people staring at her, concerned.

Her brain seemed to slide back into focus.

She looked at the fire, hoping with all her might not to find a _head _floating there, but was proved wrong.

This head, in fact, grinned at her and gave her a saucy wink.

She felt faint again.

She looked at Percy.

"Audrey," he began, extremely nervous, "You must forgive me for this."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Percy shushed her.

He took out his wand for the second time that morning and pointed it at her.

"_Obliviate_."

Audrey's eyes rolled back in her head and all she knew was a pleasant buzzing sensation in her mind.

* * *

"_Obliviate_."

Percy was concerned. What if it didn't work?

He watched Audrey's eyes roll back all alone - for George had gone the moment he saw Percy get his wand out.

He kept staring at her (_from an acceptable distance_).

Her eyes slid back to focus.

Percy didn't brood.

"_Memoria Abilitates,_" he said, pointing his wand at her, to replace her memory with a slightly less-magical one.

Her eyes didn't roll back, but they glazed over.

And then, they were back to normal.

She grinned mischievously at his concerned, blushing face.

"I knew you'd like my surprise."

Forcing a grin back at her, he hurried off, muttering about ordering lunch.

And as the pizza person asked him to hold, Percy wondered whether he liked surprises..

* * *

**A/N :** Pizza date! YAY! :P That's that chappie done, then. I actually think this one sucks a bit... meh. Anyway, if you find any spelling/grammatical errors, please forgive me, cuz I didn't proofread this one.. I'll update the next one soon, promise! It's gonna be a really important chapter, btw.. Won't say no more.. R&R! Percy'll give you cookies! :)


	10. Natasha

**A/N : **Okay, so I took some time... Don't worry- I have an excuse- I was shifting. Not. Pleasant. Anyway,Big Chappie here! Thanks to _mspstar97_ and _einseveight _for reviewing and _LindsayC173 _for favouriting AND _mockingjay01 _for following this story! Here's the chapter then.

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**Natasha**

Percy had just started walking towards the studio, from the wood, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to find Audrey smiling at him.

"Hey," she said, "How are you doing?"

Percy smiled back warily. Ever since the fiasco on Wednesday, he had been extra cautious around her.

And Audrey had noticed, much to his embarrassment.

"As usual," he replied to her question, a bit late.

She locked her silver eyes to his blue ones, and Percy suddenly felt himself going red.

Those eyes were too silver.

"Come on, let's not be late," he said, gesturing for the door in front of them, and hoping to Merlin she didn't notice his sweaty palms..

* * *

They walked in the studio together to find Mike standing there, waiting for them.

He looked very excited about something.

Audrey raised her eyebrows at Percy.

Mike grinned at them and said, without preamble, "I've got a _surprise _for you both."

Percy paled. Based on some recent encounters with _surprises_, Percy was apprehensive.

Audrey, on the other hand, looked as excited as Mike.

He went on.

"Well, it was actually a fan's idea... you'll be receiving _asks _today! From real fans. Isn't that great? I announced it yesterday on the _Breakfast Show_ and I think the fans really embraced the idea, know what I mean? Isn't it great?"

Audrey's eyes gleamed and she grinned at Percy, who forced a grin back.

_Him, conversing with muggle strangers? Oh great._

* * *

Mike said that the calls would come only after they finished 15 minutes into the show, so Percy went ahead with his notes for the day anyway.

It went pretty well, until Mike mouthed, '_it's time_' at him.

Mike announced that the lines were now open, and Percy groaned inwardly.

* * *

Their first caller was a woman named Stephanie and her husband, Derek.

"_We absolutely love the show,_" Stephanie had crooned, "_It enables all the family, kids and all to participate! Family gatherings are much more fun now._"

Derek had seconded that with occasional grunts, but at the end, he admitted, "_Yeah, those are some pretty rad stories you come up with._"

They asked some questions about where Percy got his ideas, and how they were so unique and wonderful and yada yada yada. And asked some questions to Audrey about where she was from. Stephanie shrieked when she heard they were from the same town.

"_You must visit next time,_" she said happily and Audrey assured her that she would.

They left with a goodbye and a request to play some muggle love song which was apparently _their _song.

"Weren't they sweet?" Audrey commented when they had (_finally) _gone.

Percy didn't trust himself to speak. He nodded instead.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

The second call was by a very shy eight-year-old and his mother.

The mother kept pushing him to speak to them and he mumbled something about liking dragons.

Audrey laughed.

_She did have a great laugh. Tinkling and Sweet. It made Percy happy._

"Yeah, I'm sure Percy will," she told the boy on her microphone and Percy's head snapped up.

Interrupted in his admiring-Audrey's-laugh mental monologue, Percy looked at her.

"What?"

"I was just telling Joshua here that you'd do a feature on dragons next time," said Audrey, eyes wide in mock-innocence.

_Damn those eyes._

"Why me?" he asked indignantly.

"Cuz you're better with weird creatures and stuff," replied Audrey, not missing a beat.

"Weird creatures? Excuse me?"

Joshua giggled and so did Audrey.

He smiled at her.

"Fine, I'll do the dragon-stuff."

* * *

Two more calls passed in quick succession.

They weren't going as bad as Percy had guessed. They were even, Merlin forbid, slightly interesting...

He learned that Jamie had newly shifted here from America and their show helped her to bond with the other people here and make friends.

He learned that Jack loved the show because of Percy's _Beast of the Week_ segment and that he had always had a fascination with mythical creatures, that some people found a bit weird.

But the fifth call was something neither of them expected.

"Hello," began a woman whose voice was oddly familiar, "Um, Percy? Percy Weasley?"

That's when he recognised her.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

"Well, it's _Weasley _now, but yeah..."

"_What?! _Ron _proposed_?"

"Yeah. Though I know for a fact that he bought the ring two months ago, so.."

An indignant "_Oi!"_ was heard in the background and Hermione giggled.

Percy unstuck his throat. It certainly wasn't something he could have foreseen.

"Well, I dunno what to say, it's overwhelming, I mean, Ron's getting hitched.. wow, Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Hermione beamed.

"Um, Percy? Who's, um-" Audrey interrupted.

"Oh, damn, I forgot! Listeners - and Audrey - this is Hermione, Hermione Granger - she's my brother's girlfr- well fiancé now actually," Percy introduced.

"Oh, hello Hermione, Congratulations on your engagement!" Audrey beamed.

"Hello! You must be Audrey Williams. Percy told us a lot about you. Nice to, um, meet you, I guess?"

Percy was grateful that Hermione didn't make any jabs about what happened - or _didn't _happen on Wednesday.

"Really? Wow!"

And the two women proceeded to chat away nineteen to the dozen.

They were getting on pretty well.

But Percy, being the prat he is, intervened.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh, don't be a git, Percy," said Audrey, who clearly _loved _Hermione.

"No, he's right, I am snatching the opportunity from many _fans_.. Sorry, and Audrey, nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Hermione."

And Percy smiled, thinking of the new addition to his eccentric family..

* * *

In retrospect, Percy would say that the eighth call of that day had been the most unexpected.

Even more than Hermione's. Totally Unexpected.

In a good way, of course.

Two calls followed Hermione's and they were blatantly similar. Both callers went on about how they loved the show and congratulated Percy about Hermione (_honestly it wasn't like he was getting hitched!_) and about how they should do a feature on goblins or elves or whatever.

When the aforementioned eighth call took place, Percy and surprisingly, Audrey were fed up.

"It's getting a bit weary," she had shrugged.

After a furious battle of rock-paper-scissors, Percy was forced to greet the caller.

Audrey _always_ won.

"Hello," he said, trying not to sound too put-off, "This is Percy."

A girl squealed at the other end. Audrey smirked. Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Is that really you?" she asked. Percy could almost _hear _her eyes widen.

"The one and only," he sighed.

"Look Percy - it's a fangirl!" Audrey deadpanned, and Percy glared at her.

"Oh, hey Audrey! Wow I can't believe I'm actually.. wow.. I'm Natasha by the way.."

Percy found the girl's nervousness highly amusing. None of the callers so far had been _this _awed.

Then he pictured a floo encounter with Hector Dagworth-Granger and he realised that her behaviour wasn't that odd anyway.

"So," he said, trying to be as polite as possible, "Natasha, eh? How are you, er, doing today?"

"Oh I'm just wonderful!" she replied.

Percy raised his eyebrows at Audrey, who shrugged, catching the hint.

"What do you like most in the show, Natasha?" she asked.

"Oh I love everything! Enough on that now, tell me, when did you two start _going out_?"

The atmosphere changed considerably.

Percy could see Audrey turn slightly red.

He also saw Mike move slightly in the shadows on the other side of the room.

He decided to answer himself.

He laughed a false laugh and said, "Oh my! No, no, we're just friends! Oh, oh god, can't believe she thought _that_, right Aud? I mean," he broke off with a chuckle.

The silence that followed for the next few seconds was unbearable.

"So, you wouldn't date me?"

Percy frowned. That was _not _what he was expecting.

He stared at her, puzzled.

She looked defiant, as though waiting for an answer.

"Wh- what d'you me-mean?" he managed to stutter.

"I mean what I say."

"You would actually consider... er... dating _me_?"

"Er, guys.. The _show?_" That was Mike.

"Quiet, you." And _that _was Natasha.

Percy and Audrey ignored all this completely.

Audrey was frowning at Percy, like she was trying to work out what Percy had just said.

Percy, on the other hand, seemed to realise what he just said and had turned a brilliant shade of red - exactly the same as his hair.

"Why did you think I wouldn't date you?" Audrey asked, going a bit red again and looking at Percy straight in the eye.

"Um, yeah," Percy replied, not able to meet her eyes.

_Goddamn those eyes._

"Why would you think that?"

"I dunno, I mean- I thought- maybe- I don't-"

"Well, you better stop thinking so much then."

Percy couldn't help meet her eyes this time. She was beaming at him in a way she had never before, face plastered in a maniac grin.

Somehow, she looked even more pretty doing that.

She squeezed his hand under the table much the same way she had before the first session.

"Audrey?" Percy gasped.

"Percy," she beamed.

And as Natasha's squeal filled the studio, Audrey threw her arms around Percy's neck, kissing him on the cheek.

Yes, the eighth call was the most unexpected.

* * *

"Hey, wanna come over to my place. I'm sure I could knock something up."

Percy looked at their linked hands and smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Williams?"

"Maybe I am, Weasley."

A slight _ting _sound interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, that's my cell," Percy said, fumbling with it as he tried to get it out of his pocket.

It was a text from Hermione's number.

_Mate, you just got me 20 galleons! I told Gin she'd be the one who'd break it to you._

_Mum sends her love._

_- George._

_P.S. These muggle things are bloody amazing!_

Percy smiled, squeezing her hand.

Muggles weren't half-bad after all.

* * *

**A/N : **Well, they got together! Finally, I may add.. Told ya it'd be a big chapter! So, in other news, ninth grade starts for me this Monday, and honestly, I'm partly excited, partly nervous.. I'll try to update soon, promise! R&R!


	11. HASYMRITI

**A/N :** I didn't forget about the story, don't worry.. Well, class started and I haven't been finding time to update... sorry! Mainly though, it's because I've been a lazy bum and I forgot to actually save half the chapter once. Anyway, thanks to all you followers, reviewers and favourite - rs (?) till now. And thanks a ton to _LindsayC173_ and a guest named_ Guest_ for reviewing that last chapter! Also, thanks to a certain follower, _iwantyourmusic._ And now, without further ado, we have Chapter 10..

* * *

_Wireless Love_

**"HASYRMITI"**

Percy Weasley liked Audrey Williams. He liked her a lot. She was funny, sweet and lovely.. and now that they were (kind of) a couple, well, even more so.

He abandoned trying to make his curls lie flat, sighing as his hair puffed up. He picked up his glasses, and gave them a swipe with his shirt before jamming them on his face and critically observing his appearance in the mirror.

It was their first date today. Their first proper date at a proper muggle restaurant.

Percy felt nervous. Ignoring his sweaty palms, he took a deep breath. It would be okay, he told himself for the millionth time, It's just Audrey.

He fiddled with his tie for want of something to do, loosening it a bit, and then pulling it up again.

Audrey had bought his lame excuse for not having a licence to drive and said that she'd "pick him up" on the way to the restaurant.

Wednesday, the 8th of October, read the calender hung on the wall before him.

There was no particular significance in terms of the date today.

It was just the only day left when he had gone to taken reservations..  
Yes, you had heard right, Percy Weasley, pureblood extrodainaire had actually gone to get reservations at a muggle restaurant.

Apocalypse, anyone?

But, hey, it was worth the trouble..

Audrey had been so happy.

Percy sighed.

He surveyed himself in the mirror.

Muggle suits weren't half bad, after all.

He stared at his watch.

It was half past eight.

Audrey was late..

* * *

Audrey came not a long time after, apologizing profusely.

Percy didn't reply for he had been struck dumb by how amazing Audrey loked.

Wearing a red knee-length cocktail dress with glittering heels and a very nervous smile, she looked absolutely breath-taking.

"You look beautiful wow," he blurted out.

Audrey turned a lovely shade of red.

"Thanks.. you look, erm, nice too, Percy," she said, waving vaguely at his suit.

After a rather awkward silence, Percy motioned for Audrey's car.

"Shall we?"

"Oh, all right then.."

* * *

The restaurant, _Samayo__, _was pleasant enough to make up for its weird name.

Audrey glanced around all the lights hung around her, grinning at Percy like crazy.

Percy smiled, knowing that Audrey loved lights.

They got in, and Percy pointed out his reservations to the rather fomidable-looking head waiter.

After being seated at one of the corner tables, Audrey smiled at Percy who smiled back.

A waiter came up to them.

"Welcome to the _Samayo_! What would you like to order today?" he said, handing them menus.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Audrey, who took the hint ad cleared her throat.

"Er, yes, we would like the - the- um," she faltered to look at Percy who looked clueless.

The waiter chuckled.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, shall I?"

Percy and Audrey blushed to that, and the waiter, still chucking stalked off.

* * *

The entrée was pretty delicious for something picked at random, Percy mused, swallowing.

"This is pretty good," he informed Audrey.

She swallowed and shot Percy a severe look.

"You shouldn't talk while eating," she said rather haughtily.

"Well, you're doing it," he answered cheekily.

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"You know what? This is stupid.. let's just eat."

"Awful load of talking there.."

"Percy _Ignatius_ Weasley. Behave, young man."

"Aw, not the middle name."

And as they both chuckled, Percy felt that maybe, just maybe, first dates weren't bad after all.

* * *

Percy scooped up another spoonful of the chocolate mousse they ordered.

The main course had been fine, but this chocolate was heaven.

And Audrey agreed.

"This mousse," she said thickly, "is the most best thing I've eaten."

"Most best? Now really, Audrey, mind your English!"

"Hey, with mousse this good, you actually can make grammatical errors."

"Says who?"

"Me."

* * *

Percy was humming to the radio on the way home when he was interrupted by Audrey.

"Hey, Percy.. why do they call it a 'date? I mean.. can't they just, y'know call it something else?"

Percy chuckled.

"Like what?"

"Harmonious and slightly romantic meeting between two individuals?"

"Slightly romantic? Why slightly?"

"Cuz."

" 'Harmonious and slightly romantic meeting between two individuals' is rather a mouthful, y'know?"

"HASYRMITI for short?"

"But what's wrong with 'date'? I mean, not that I'm against 'HASYRMITIT' but hey, it already has a name.."

"I don't like the term 'date'. It's not just another 'date' on the calender, I mean.."

"Okay, Okay, we'll call it HASYMRITI!"

* * *

They reached Percy's house.

"Hey, I'll call you whe it's time for the next HASYMRITI."

Audrey nodded briskly and drove away.

Percy waved at her retreating car, feeling that this would be just one of their many 'HASYMRITI's..

* * *

**A/N :** R&R!


End file.
